Left 4 Dead: Motown Blues
by DrStrangeweird
Summary: Their jobs where to save the people from the spreading infection; but now the rescuers have become the survivors. An FBI agent, a Cop, a Marine, and a CEDA doctor must join forces to escape alive. Updated once a week.
1. The Evacuation Center

**LEFT 4 DEAD**

**Motown Blues**

"We Hope For Better Things; not dying is just one"

_Detroit, Michigan: 3 weeks after first infection._

It seems that as each day passes, another city falls. It started in the north east, and then went down south, but it was inevitable that this hell would come west. Detroit has had its fair share of problems in the past and survived, but how can any place survive the end of the world.

In what was once a lively residential area, there is now only death and suffering. Abandoned cars litter the street, and there are corpses as far as the eye can see. There is no more life here, except for one shambling soulless creature. He is aimless, murmuring incoherent ramblings as he holds his head in agony, but a loud roaring sound grabs his attention. The ghoul turns howling in rage, and is instantly splattered between a car and a speeding humvee.

"Goddamn! You got brains all over the windshield," Yelled Corporal Jimenez as he picked the radio mic. "This is 3-alpha; sector 29 is now red, returning to Evac-center, over."

An Evacuation Center has been set up in the university, packed with civilians anxious to escape. In the makeshift control center, a uniformed woman responds to the message. "This is Assistant Chief Wallace, make it snappy, Evac-center is closing shop, last helicopters will be leaving in 10, over and out." Wallace pats the young army radio operator on the back, and climbs the ladder to the roof of the command trailer. She examines the area, noticing the tension amongst the civilians. CEDA has set up a medical tent to examine people; those cleared are loaded into the waiting Sea Stallion and Chinook helicopters. Those determined to be infected are hauled off by soldiers, kicking in screaming into an unseen quarantine room.

"Kate, you alright?" asked an FBI agent, as he placed his hand on the chief's shoulder

"Sam… yeah, I'll live… for now. What's up, any good news?"

"Afraid not, I've lost contact with what was left of the Bureau. Last I heard my A.D. put one between his eyes, and my partner's gone missing "

"Jesus, that's terrible!"

"It's not so bad; at least I have you to boss me around"

Kate smiles, but notices a commotion growing at the medical tent

"Speaking of which, I need you to find that CEDA guy, what's his face… Lanka! And see what's going on down there."

Agent Keller quickly heads to the tent, as a squad of soldiers ready their weapons to attack possible infected. As he enters, he finds that indeed some rescued survivors have changed before they could be screened. Sam notices an infected man attempting to kill Lanka, and quickly saves him.

"Doc! What the hell is this shit! Where are the rest of your CEDA guys?"

"They've gone! The bastards have abandoned me...us. There's nothing I can do, I can't screen anymore people. We need those choppers out of here, and infection free, now!"

As the two leave the tent, Sam nods at the squad leader; half the soldiers surround the tent, while the rest rush in, killing the infected, and any civilians that try to leave. It's too late for them now.

Sam notices that Corporal Jimenez has finally arrived with company; he sees Kate motioning for them to join her.

"Agent Keller, Nice of you to join us, I'm Colonel Marks, United States Marine Corps."

"Nice to meet you Colonel, glad to see you made it out in one piece. I hear you have news?"

"Yes I do" Said the Colonel quite sternly, "I've been ordered by my superiors to initiate the immediate relocation of all military and law enforcment personnel in this area."

"Pardon me sir" Kate interrupts in a concerned manner, "Do you mean to tell me that the federal government is abandoning the city?"

"No Ms. Wallace, not the city, the entire state".

Kate scoffs at the colonel's statement as she crosses her arms in anger. "It's not my decision, and we have no choice; we are way behind the red line now, which keeps moving west on a daily basis. I hate to be the bearer of bad news; but we're set to lose the entire continent by the end of next week if we don't reinforce security in non-infection areas."

Before anyone can say anything else, alarms begin to go off. "Perimeter breach!" yells a soldier through the radio. Almost immediately, the machine guns start opening fire on a speeding tanker truck, but it is too late. The truck slams into the brick perimeter wall at full speed, exploding into a large fire ball; in a panic, a Blackhawk meant for the command staff attempts to lift off, but the shock wave sends the chopper into the ground of the courtyard blowing metal shrapnel in all directions. Everyone has been knocked off their feet; it is quiet for a moment, as the colonel attempts to sit up grunting. He has been wounded by the explosions, and is bleeding profusely from his side.

Those in the tent break out, a mix of infected and those just trying to escape; the military begins firing indiscriminately into the mob. Kate stumbles onto her feet as fast as she can, yelling into the radio, "Get those goddamn choppers in the air now! No one else can get on; we can't risk spreading the infection!" The remaining helicopters immediately lift off, taking those lucky enough to get on to an unknown location.

Corporal Jimenez puts pressure on the Colonel's wound, but it is too late. The dying officer grabs the young marines arm, "Listen to me son, it's all over now. We can't stop it; we're going to lose the continent by the end of the month no matter what we do. But we're trying to save as many non-infected… I'm talking about an exodus; save yourself, and save as many as you can." The colonel coughs up blood before finally fading away.

We got to get the hell out of here!" yells Dr. Lanka

"You're damn right," Sam said as he put his hand Jimenez's shoulder, "Come on Marine, we got to go.

Almost out of nowhere, a horde rushes into the courtyard through the broken wall, killing everyone in their path. "Jake, let's go, we're getting the hell out of here" Kate yelled down to the radio operator. As the four jumped from the top of the trailer, Jake runs out the door, only to be pounced and mauled by a hunter. Kate tries to go back for him, but is pulled back by Sam as a tank crashes into the courtyard. Soldiers begin opening fire, but are pummeled into bloody pulps.

There's a safe room nearby!" Kate informs the running group "It's in the boiler room; we can make it if we hurry." The four run into a nearby campus building, with the tank not far behind. Inside the building, more soldiers attempt to kill the tank, but are crushed into the walls by the creature's large fists. The group makes it into the safe room, but they realize that not even the heavy metal doors could last against this tank. Sam quickly notices a soldier packing a flame thrower being killed by a hunter. Sam quickly disposes of the hunter with a night stick to its face, picking up the trigger as the tank turns the corner. He lights up the tank, as it swings aimlessly in pain crashing into a wall. Cpl. Jimenez pops the pin off a grenade, handing it to Kate who jams it onto a propane tank, and throws it at the flaming behemoth. They all slam the metal doors shut as a blast rocks the hall outside the safe room; fleshy chunks are heard landing about.

I don't mean to be the pain in the ass of the group here" Said Dr. Lanka as he adjusts his glasses, "but what the Bloody hell do we do now?"

Agent Keller looks at the other two, noticing their thousand yard stares. "We goddamn get the hell out of here alive is what we do." Kate looks up at Sam, enjoying the sound of his optimism has she was beginning to lose hers. "If we head to the police station, there should still be some gassed up trucks left behind. We should use those to get out of the city" she said.

"Where would we go?" asked Jimenez

"West," said Sam, "We'll head west, and maybe find a ride that will fly us out of here, and god willing, won't crash.

The group arm themselves with the scattered weaponry, and packs some medical supplies, as they prepare to head back out. The city is dead now; the country not far behind it, there is no time to spare.


	2. The Playfield

It was Kate's idea to turn the boiler room into a safe room. It was big, with thick walls and heavy metal doors; a good place to store emergency supplies and weapons.

About an hour had passed since the fall of the Evac-center, the group wanted to wait until things calmed downed a little. They didn't know if anyone else made it, they could still hear screams and gunshots in the distance. They couldn't wait any longer; there was a ladder that led directly to the roof, from there they could get over the rear perimeter wall. Jimenez, armed with his m4 took point, with Sam in the back.

Dr. Lanka held his pistol in his shaking hands, he was burnt out, but he still had that will to live. "Hey doc, you do know how to work that thing, right" asked Sam, almost sarcastically. "I may not be a warrior, but I'm not a bloody imbecile," He replied.

They ran down a street, keeping low and out of sight; the streets where unusually empty.

"Looks like we're in the clear," muttered Jimenez. Then seemingly out of nowhere a large horde charged in the group's direction. "You spoke to goddamn soon, you jarhead," Kate remarked has she fired her mp5.

They killed many infected, but this horde was unusually large, and relentless.

"Quick, get inside that burger tank" Sam yelled.

As they ran, hopping over cars and shooting infected, a rather distinct cough could be heard in the distance. As Lanka was jumping on the hood of a car something grabbed his ankle, yanking him off his feet. He grabbed onto the car yelling for help, "Get this thing off me, for fucks sake!" Jimenez sprung into action as Sam and Kate gave them cover. The marine pulled out his bayonet, cutting the tongue; almost instantly he aimed his m4 at the smoker pulling the trigger, "Headshot."

As they entered the abandoned fast food joint, Sam grabbed a gas tank and placed it by the front windows. "Get to the kitchen, in the back". He shot the tank, igniting it into flames; but that didn't deter the infected, they just ran into it, burning to death.

"Alright, where to now," asked Jimenez as he reloaded his carbine.

"There's a back door over here, it should lead to an alleyway," replied Kate, "Let's move fast, those flames are dying down."

They took the back door to the alley; Jimenez once again took point. There were a few wandering infected, but they took care of them easily. The group decided to cut through the playfield, when they heard a woman's scream, "Someone help me!" A young girl is spotted running from a Spitter, when she trips on some debris. Kate springs into action to try and save the girl, "Wait, wait!" yelled Sam as he chased after her.

The girl tried to crawl away, but she has already taken a beating. "Please, help!" The screeching infected hovered over its victim, hocking up its acid like spit on her.

"NOOOOOO," yelled Kate as she emptied her weapon into the Spitter, but it was too late. The girl let out a blood curdling scream as the acid dissolved her skin. Kate wanted to help the girl, but Sam held her back, there was nothing they could do for her. The screaming stopped, and Kate dropped to her knees sobbing. "No, it's not fair, it's not goddamn fair," she cried as Sam held her "I know, I know, it sucks, but I need you to be strong. We're not out of the woods yet, we can't do this without you".

Kate got to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes; the other three could sense the anger in her. "Come on, we should take the interstate, it's on the other side of the field," she said walking off.

Sam ran his fingers through his short hair as he let out a deep sigh. "Shall we," he said to the other two; as they followed her, Sam pulled a bed sheet from a clothes line, covering the girl's body.

As the group walked down the interstate heading down town, Dr. Lanka Took out his cell phone, moving it from side to side looking for a signal, "Blast it." "Hey Doc, the lines are down" said Sam "put that shit away and keep your eyes peeled."

Kate was on point, a blank look on her face; she has seen many die… she has ordered the death of some, but something about that dead girl brought up bad memories. Jimenez caught up to her, "Hey chief, how you doing?" he asked, but Kate only shrugged.

"You know, when I was in Iraq, my squad was sent in to secure a street after an IED went off, there were a lot of hurt civies; I've seen lots of folks killed by bombs, but what struck me the most was this kid. He was bleeding to death, but our corpsmen where overwhelmed, and back up was too far away. So I picked him up and took him to the local doctor… but he wouldn't help him. He would not help a kid just because he was a different kind of hajji; not even when I put my gun to the son of a bitch's head, he wouldn't help him."

Kate looked at the marine, a sad expression on her face "So what happened?"

"The kid died… he died in my arms. You know if war teaches us anything, it's that life sucks, and then you die.

"What's kept you going" asked Kate. Before he could give a response, Sam alerted them to something in front of them, "Heads up." A man in a swat team uniform waves his arm at the group; he is lying on the ground against a pickup truck, in a pool of blood. They rush to his aide "Chief, I thought that was you I saw in my scope," the man said as he coughed.

"Captain Samson, what the hell happened to you," asked Kate.

"My team was escorting our FBI friend..."

"Agent Grier, you where with Grier?" asked Sam "Yeah; one of the rescue convoys got trapped by a bombed out high way. Your partner wanted to go back for them, and then that's when the shit hit the fan. A tank attacked us, my team and Grier got as many as they could out of here."

"Where were they headed captain?" asked Sam. "The police station downtown, which is where I imagine your heading; here take my radio, it's out of battery, but you can use it to reach my team."

A horde of infected could be heard in the distance, heading in the groups direction. "Listen chief, there's a safe house in that motel over there; we used it to resupply, there should still be stuff there." Samson said as he continued to cough.

"Ok man, let's go, let's get you out of here" Kate said as she tried to help up the injured cop. "No no no chief, I'm done for, just get the hell out of here".

"No way god damn it, I'm getting you out of here."

Sam grabbed Kate by the arm and whispered in her ear. She pulled down Samson's collar, revealing an overlooked bite mark, blackened veins extended into his shoulder and neck.

"They're getting closer" yelled Jimenez as he opened fire into the approaching horde.

"I'm so sorry," Kate said; "Don't sweat it," he replied.

The group ran to the safe room, as Captain Samson fired his rifle at the horde.

"Which room is it," Asked Dr. Lanka. "I Imagine it's the one with the red freaking door," yelled Sam.

As the four approached the safe room, a fat infected man burst through a door.

"Watch out, a boomer," Kate yelled, but it was too late, the boomer unleashed its bile, but only managed to hit Dr. Lanka. Sam shot the boomer, causing it to explode. The force knocked the doctor off his feet; "Oh my god, this is disgusting," he said, covered in the creature's bile .The infected that were wandering around the motel burst out of their rooms, hell bent on attacking Lanka, but the other three covered him as they ran into the safe room. Jimenez tried slamming the door shut, but an infected wedged his arm in, preventing him from closing it. Kate picked up an ax, and immediately cut off the creature's arm; the door shut and locked.

"Hey chief, let me see that radio, I should be able to get it to work" said Jimenez. As Kate handed the marine the police radio, she informed the group "Ok guys, we can't stay here for long. We got to get in contact with the swat team down town, otherwise they'll take those trucks, and then we'll be well and truly fucked."


End file.
